Yellow Vornet
The Yellow Vornet is a major character who appears in: X-Men. An obese man with an insatiable appetite. Appearance X-Men: Origins Rufus is incredibly overweight and has a chubby face. He wears a yellow jacket paired with yellow trousers, in addition to that, he wears black leather gloves and boots. His immense proud belly is usually left exposed from his yellow jacket. Rufus has also been seen in a full Bruce Lee jumpsuit, while using his martial arts. X-Men: Days of Future Past Back in the 1980s, Rufus was much more slimmer and muscular. He was the spitting image of an 80s greaser, with a leather jacket and gloves combo, with denim jeans and a white shirt. His hair was hair sprayed into a dominant pompadour. Synopsis (Earth-2645) History Rufus had always trained to be a martial arts master throughout his entire life and took to Japan to train under highly skilled martial artists, but without much money, he was forced to do amateur porn videos to make a living, but after a freak accident, where he ate the entire production team, Rufus fled to North America, where he joined the X-Men. Synopsis (Earth-2646) History Rufus had always trained to be a martial arts master throughout his entire life and took to Japan to train under highly skilled martial artists, but without much money, he was forced to do amateur porn videos to make a living, but after a freak accident, where he ate the entire production team, Rufus fled to North America, where he joined the X-Men. X-Men: Days of Future Past Rufus, back in his prime body, before having eaten so many things with his vore ability, was raring to go. He and his party confronted Xavier, who was smoking marijuana, so Rufus sucked it all in to try sober him up, which was slightly effective, but it caused him to get extremely high. When Rufus was able to come back to his sense, slightly, he, Iceman, and Steve went to a house in Winchester, to find a Raven. A woman opened the door and asked "who are you?" to which Rufus replied, "the X-Men, bitch!" then he proceeded to uppercut her in the chin, causing her to fly to the other side of the room. They entered and so that the Raven they were looking for was the one from the hit TV show "That's so Raven," Raven Baxter. Before rushing back to the others, Rufus went to the YMCA, where he saw Iron Fist doing a martial arts training lesson. Presumably because he was still high, he vored Iron Fist and became the new Iron Fist. When he arrived on the scene of the assassination, the entire party charged into Mystique's apartment to ambush her and apprehend her, but then Logan, who was weirdly attached to Magneto flew in and started battling her, allowing the party to apprehend her. When they skipped back to 2028, Rufus found himself as the "lunch lady" of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Powers & Abilities Vore Rufus can consume anything from entire robots to laser beams, however the vore ability is fail-proof, as, without proper technique, Rufus has been known to not be fully successful when eating things. Martial Arts master Despite his size, Rufus is incredibly dextrous and is quite apt in several martial arts including: karate, tae-kwon-do, and kung-fu. Iron Fist By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, Rufus can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. Due to the fact he got this ability from Iron Fist himself, as opposed to Shou-Lao it may work slightly differently. Infinite Improbability Drive Rufus somehow gained the ability of the infinite improbability drive, allowing him to do almost any action no matter how improbable it was, however he lost this ability upon becoming a lunch lady. Trivia * It's suggested that in the new universe, Rufus has also been apart of the Defenders. Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Characters